


Wianek

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [20]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 15:51:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3296051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonim: Ooo.. Zauważyłam że piszesz promty c: ^^ So.. Larry - Louis jest punkiem, a Harry to takie Dziecko Kwiatu ( wiesz nosi wianek z kwiatuszków na głowie, słodki, nieśmiały etc.) Maybe… Ich pierwsze spotkanie,hm ? kocham xxx</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wianek

\- Chodźmy Lou – dwie małe blondynki ciągnęły swojego barat, chcąc jak najszybciej dostać się do parku.

\- Spokojnie, przecież nigdzie się nam nie spieszy. Park nam nie uciekanie – jęknął, jednak posłusznie szedł za siostrami.

\- Ale Harry może zniknąć – Daisy oznajmiła bratu.

\- Harry? Kto to?

\- Harry z wiankiem. On robi nam wianki i uczy nas jak się je plecie – na twarzy Phoebe widoczne było podekscytowanie.

Louis westchnął cicho. Jakim cudem dał się przekonać, aby pójść z bliźniaczkami do parku? Jakim cudem?

Przemierzali drogę szybkim tempem. Czuł jak ludzie im się przyglądają. W sumie nic dziwnego. Wytatuowany chłopak z kolczykami w wardze i brwi jest ciągnięty za ręce, przez dwie 8 letnie blondynki, które wyglądem przypominają aniołki (jednak to tylko pozory). To raczej niecodzienny widok.  
Dotarli do parku i skierowali się do miejsca, w którym znajdowała się fontanna. Gdy tylko znaleźli się na miejscu, bliźniaczki puściły dłonie brata i podbiegły do niewielkiej grupki, siedzącej na trawie kilka metrów dalej. Louis usiadł na nagrzanym, przez słońce, kamieniu, który otaczał zbiornik fontanny. Jego wzrok ponownie skierował się na grupkę ludzi, do której przyłączyły się jego siostry. Większość z nich to były dzieci, głównie dziewczynki. Każdy z nich miał przed sobą kwiaty, z których zapewne mieli pleść wianki. Przesunął wzrok dalej i zatrzymał się na pięknym chłopcu, który właśnie rozmawiał z bliźniaczkami. Domyślił się, że to był Harry, o którym opowiadały dziewczynki.

Louis obstawiał, że był mniej więcej w jego wieku. W jego zielonych oczach (sam nie wiedział, jak to możliwe, że jest w stanie je ujrzeć, z tej odległości) błyszczały iskierki radości i zaciekawienia, kiedy Daisy opowiadała mu o czymś wielce podekscytowana. Na głowie miał burzę brązowych loków, w których odbijały się promienie słoneczne, a lekki wietrzyk nimi poruszał. We włosy wplątany był wianek z kwiatów.

Widział jak teraz Phoebe coś mówi, po czym wskazuje ręką w kierunku Louisa. Zielone spojrzenie utkwiło na szatynie. Tommo uśmiechnął się do chłopaka, puszczając mu przy tym oczko. Widział jak chłopak spuszcza speszony głowę, a na jego twarzy pojawia się dorodny rumieniec.

Przez cały czas Tomlinson uważnie przyglądał się loczkowi. Widział jak cały czas się uśmiech, a w jego policzkach pojawiają się urocze dołeczki. Cały czas wesoło rozmawiał z dziećmi, co jakiś czas cierpliwie tłumacząc im i pokazując jak spleść razem kwiaty. Zauważył, że co chwilę niepewnie zerka w jego stronę, jednak gdy tylko ich spojrzenia się spotykały, spuszczał głowę, a na jego policzki ponownie wstępował rumieniec.

Po około pół godziny wianki były gotowe, a dzieci zaczęły się rozchodzić, wesoło machając do Harry’ego na pożegnanie.

\- Lou, Lou – szatyn niechętnie oderwał wzrok od zielonookiego, by spojrzeć na swoje siostry, które do niego przybiegły. Daisy trzymała w dłoniach kolorowy wianek, bardzo podobny do tego, które miały na głowach, jednak ten był bardziej staranny.

\- Harry zrobił ci wianek! – wykrzyknęła Phoebe, podczas gdy jej bliźniaczka zakładała wianek na głowę szatyna.

Louis spojrzał zdziwiony na swoje siostry, po czym przeniósł wzrok na chłopaka, który stanął za nimi.

\- Wianek? Dla mnie? – wstał uśmiechając się zadziornie. Zauważył, że Harry był od niego wyższy.

\- Um…t-tak – speszony spuścił wzrok, a na jego policzkach po raz kolejny (Louis już nawet nie liczył, który to był raz) przybrały czerwony kolor – N-nie m-musisz go n-nosić. Chciałem c-cię t-tylko w-w nim zobaczyć – zaczął się bawić rąbkiem koszulki.

\- To teraz spójrz na mnie i powiedz mi co myślisz – zbliżył się do loczka.

\- M-myślę, że c-ci pasuje. W-wyglądasz uroczo – twarz chłopaka, chyba nie mogła być już bardziej czerwona niż w tej chwili.

\- Dziękuję. Podoba mi się, myślę, że zostanę twoim stałym klientem – zaśmiał się, stając na palcach i składając delikatny pocałunek na policzku Harry’ego.


End file.
